


"You're What!"

by Thing_Of_Trash



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Short One Shot, and we'll stop telling on you, don't know why it hasn't happened yet lol, especially younger ones, it would be a power move, kinda dialogue heavy, no beta we die like men, only teen because of swears, siblings pull this shit alot, younger siblings stop telling on older siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thing_Of_Trash/pseuds/Thing_Of_Trash
Summary: Tommy sees what's happening to his Older Brother and knows he has to take drastic measures.
Relationships: TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 26
Kudos: 470





	"You're What!"

"Wilbur please." A young voice could be heard pleading from the walls of Pogtopia, "Please don't do this!" the same voice choked out.

"I'm doing this whether you want me to or not! I'll destroy Manburg with my own two hands if I have to!" It was at this moment Tommy knew what he would have to do. Wilbur was gesturing wildly, his mouth opening and closing, probably talking, but Tommy couldn't hear it. It was all silent as he stared at the insane look in his brother's eyes and came to terms with the terrible thing he would need to do to get this madness to stop.

"Wilbur, Wilbur I don't want to do this but I will if I have to." Tommy spoke, his back was straight as he spoke, trying to show how serious he was. His heart stuttered to a stop as Wilbur let out a maniacal cackle.

"And what could you do to stop me? Hmm?" Tommy breathed in and grabbed his communicator.

"I will call our Dad." He watched his brother falter at the words. "I'll call Phil right now and tell him you're planning on blowing up Manburg!" He yelled.

"Oh come on Tommy," The oldest said, a false bravado seeping into his voice," We both know Phil is probably too busy to answer-" Wilbur was cut off as Tommy clicked the call button on Phils profile.

"Tommy?" Phil's voice rang through the ravine after a few seconds of ringing. "What's wrong, are you and your brothers okay?" Tommy could see Wilbur frantically making X's with his arms and shaking his head back and forth.

"Wilbur wants to blow up Manburg! And he won't listen to me when I tell him not to!" Wilbur winced when the words came out of his mouth.

"Let me explain! It's just that-" 

"Wilbur." A stern voice cut him off.

"Yes Phil?" 

"I'm very disappointed in you, get rid of the TNT and apologize to your brother." 

"Yes Phil." was the response.

"Good, Tommy, Is Techno on board with the plan?" Phil asked the youngest. Tommy's response was a positive. "Alright go find him and keep me on speaker."

As Tommy went off to find his other older brother you could here Wilbur mutter "Fucking younger siblings." and groan in annoyance when Tommy flipped him off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading!! Remember to stay safe!!💕💕💕 ( Inspired by yorororor on Tumblr, I got permission to post this!)


End file.
